


So Good it Hurts

by Luminous_Bluebell



Series: 50 trays of cake [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: I really don't know what I'm doing here, Other, and it's not what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminous_Bluebell/pseuds/Luminous_Bluebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study in discipline. Because sometimes, even the British Government has to give in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Good it Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God, guise. I have no idea. What even am I doing here? T^T

The lighting was low as Mycroft tentatively lowered himself into a more suitable position, unsure of how to go about it. Never before had he taken a sultry, tender, or more beautiful lover. Never before had he taken one so demanding. He glanced briefly up, and then to anything that wasn't the object of his affections. Licking his lips nervously, he tried desperately to get a handle on the situation. He knew, theoretically, systemically, how it worked, but in practice? Well, he wasn't exactly and old hand.

Anticipation and nervousness and a growing demand for release swirled inside him. Slowly, he raised it to his lips – trembling with anticipation, aching to feel the delicate, moist, tender,  _oh god, so good_  – and delicately flicked his tongue against the tip, the white pearl of liquid dripping into his mouth, fueling his hunger. He wanted, no, he  _needed_  more. Needed to feel it inside him, needed the feel of the moist tenderness against his tongue, filling him –

Cradling it with all the gentle affection he had, he slowly, reverently, lowered his head, subservience in every motion. Slowly, he traced his tongue down the soft underside, from root to tip, until the anticipation became too much, and he took in the sweet, thick, stickiness to the base. His eyes rolled back in bliss, and a moan escaped from the back of his throat. Oh but this was delicious, wasn't it? Being filled so completely, pleasure centers stimulated far beyond capacity, it was more than he could bear, and yet, it wasn't enough. Desperately, Mycroft reached for another slice of cake. Nothing was more perfect. He had never felt more complete.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Questions, comments, concerns? Think I should do more of these? Think I should stop writing now and join the circus instead? Let me know what you think. PM, review, carrier pigeon, whatever floats your boat. And thank you for reading, that's about all I can possibly ask for.
> 
> Laters!


End file.
